


平安之章（四季篇番外）Chinese translation

by karia0709



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M, Takahashi bros, 凉启
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karia0709/pseuds/karia0709
Summary: A little story in Ryosuke's office,Christmas day.R18 warning,hahaha...This is an extra story in my「Four seasons」series，if you like it，you can leave me a message and find my main stories in LOFTER。





	平安之章（四季篇番外）Chinese translation

启介自休假回来第二天，凉介就没再管过他。毕竟别人有假期，他医生可没有。启介也乐得清闲，每天睡到自然醒，朋友的聚会邀请是推了又推，能不去则不去，回想起前一阵子疯狂被灌酒的不好记忆，索性整天就宅在家里，地暖开的舒适温度让他一度以为到了春天，掰着手指头算算平安夜快到了，自家大哥又是完全抽不出空的类型，心里头思索了半天，反正赖在家也赖够了，他决定去探望一下大忙人。

—————————————————————————  
平安夜当天

这天启介起的特别早，再三确认过自己准备的礼物不会被大哥发现后（谁会进你乱糟糟的房间=L=），神秘兮兮地离开了房间。楼下客厅里传来些许声音，二楼望下去，凉介刚收拾好，不紧不慢地在换衣服。桌上放着半杯牛奶和刚烤好的面包片，颜色诱人的煎鸡蛋盖在上面。启介从来不认为自己大哥是会悠哉地照顾自己的人，毕竟从以前开始就经常埋头在房间里一待就是一个下午。赤着脚啪嗒啪嗒地下了楼梯，凉介听到脚步声，还挺意外。  
“不睡到中午了？”  
启介摇头，“不了”一边伸着懒腰一边来到客厅，刚起床衣角皱巴巴的还没掖好，凉介直勾勾地盯着一览无余的腰线，“アニキ…”一大早就熟门熟路地边撒娇边自动挂在凉介身上，不乖地在颈窝里喷着热气，“大哥平时也自己做早饭吗。”  
“我一般去医院吃。”主动送上门的肉不吃不是遭罪吗。手顺着衣服撩起下摆探进去，带着被窝余温的皮肤手感很好，怀里这个不安分的家伙总是在耳边勾引他，转身托起腰让启介半坐在桌上，仗着他没换睡衣一顿乱摸，戏谑地咬着舌头亲他，立马乖乖就范的启介连呜咽声都发不出，看他那副可爱的样子，手按上后腰，轻轻揉着。  
“还感觉酸吗？”  
“不了不了…”勉强挣扎着吐了几个字，启介看着眼前穿着笔挺的西装衬衫的凉介，嘟囔着，“大哥，有没有人说你是衣冠禽……呜…”  
嘴巴再次被人堵住，这回凉介的手就没在揉了，故意在他胸口来回挠着，胸口的衣服被撩起，暴露在空气中的乳尖很容易就硬挺了，在手的撩拨下就跟蚂蚁爬过一般难耐。启介抗议地扭着腰，却被另一只手按着动弹不得。这次休假回来没被别的事折腾，自第一天晚上睡了个安稳觉以外，到昨天的每个晚上，不管凉介回来多晚，仿佛知道自己肯定会等他似的，都会被按在床上要一次。他才意识到医生不仅在医院不是人，回家了更不是人。  
“呼……你…都要八点了…大哥再不走就迟到了要…”被亲的七荤八素的启介逃似的抱着早饭窝去沙发上，凉介整了整衣服，笑眯眯地看着他。  
“安分点，不然我早上也要你。”  
一口牛奶差点没被呛着，脸红地跟烧起来一般，丢了个怨怨的眼神给凉介表示自己知错了，某人这才放心地出了门。

大早上就被威胁了，对象还是自己大哥，奈何一肚子抱怨，最终也只得撒火在靠枕上。没多久接了个松本的电话，告诉他可以去取车了，再也耐不住性子的启介立马出了门。

最后兜兜转转，明黄色的跑车还是拐进了医院大门，招摇地不行。启介深知这样的后果，乖乖顺着上次凉介带他来的路线摸索到了后门，左右张望了一阵，终于在划着内部车辆的牌子附近找到了熟悉的身影，并排停在FC边上。  
临近中午，启介还没来得及吃饭。一边坐着电梯缓缓上升，一边在心里祈祷着大哥可别抛下他自己一个人去吃饭才好。顶层空旷的楼道里，脚步声格外清楚，他略微压低了步伐，却发现尽头的门微微敞开着。  
大哥不在？

凉介还真不在办公室。悄悄推门进去的启介环顾四周一圈后确定房间没人，装着落地窗的顶层采光很好，难得的冬日暖阳照了进来。桌上整齐地按分类摆放着各种纸张文件，启介上次来都没有仔细观察。凉介的办公桌上颜色单一，深色的实木桌和蓝色文件夹，仅此而已，所以他的目光很容易就被桌边一张彩色的相框吸引了过去。  
深秋的枫叶，倚靠着的二人，那人的墨瞳如汪洋一般深沉，而自己总是没心没肺地笑着，仿佛只要和大哥在一起，烦心事就都烟消云散一样。这是很久以前去箱根的时候，兄弟二人找人帮忙拍的，因为拍的照片很多他自然没放在心上，没想到凉介却一直放在跟前。内心再度起了波澜，自己明明是个大条的人，但是所有跟凉介有关的事，只要触碰到了，感情便如决了堤的洪水一般扑面而来。  
望着照片出了许久的神，敏锐的耳朵忽的听见安静的外头有脚步声，他立马将东西回归原位。且不管来人是谁，私闯院长办公室就已经会被挨骂了，脑子飞速的转溜了一圈，三两步跑到会客的沙发后，虽说这沙发不是很大，但是却很好的兼顾了门口和办公桌的死角，启介勉强猫着腰藏在后面，再三确定应该没问题后，屏住了呼吸，紧接着门开了。

意料之外安静了许久，也没听见说话声。凉介的办公室铺着地毯，他只能听见轻微的沙沙声，和翻动纸页的声音。没敢动的启介只好继续窝着，等待着下一步动作。

另一边，刚开完会的凉介回到办公室，起先并没有觉得不对劲，但等他来到办公桌前，顿了顿眯了眯眼，努力保持不让自己笑出来，环顾四周，很快便确定了唯一能躲藏的地方，他也不急，不紧不慢地坐下，将相框的位置调了调正。

这小子，胆子越来越大了。

启介突然有点后悔自己躲起来的决定，这里怎么说也是他大哥的医院，大哥的办公室，最坏的结果也就是挨他一顿批，也不至于像现在一样腰腿酸麻。不管怎样，他既不敢抬头确认来人，又不敢出去，可把自己折腾坏了。而屋子的主人却心情很好地摸出口袋里的手机，拨通了号码。

当启介的手机铃声在他口袋里响起来时，他顿时觉得：

完了。  
到底还是斗不过大哥。

“腿不累吗，启介？”背后传来的声音带着愉快的语调。

“アニキ…饶了我吧…”闷闷的声音从沙发背后传来。  
凉介走过去，腆着脸的启介索性瘫在地上，任性地对他伸出手，“起不来了，大哥拉我。”

还跟我撒娇，凉介心想。

乖乖抬手拉起地毯上的人，毛绒绒的脑袋立马贴了上来，蹭着胸口。凉介深知启介的性子，“不待在家好好休假跑医院来做什么。”  
“今晚平安夜啊…”顺着脖子一路蹭到嘴角，鼻尖轻轻碰了碰，“我给大哥送巧克力了。”  
不知从哪摸索出一小盒包装好的巧克力，启介知道凉介一般不吃这种东西，所以他也是为了一个仪式感而已。  
“你这算是擅自进我办公室的补偿吗？”  
启介皱眉，“大哥怎么还惦记着这茬，我又不是来捣乱的。”  
凉介不说话，拉着他坐在自己腿上。办公椅很宽敞，他一手扶着启介的腰，一手拆起了巧克力。  
“那不行，你动了我很重要的东西，这事不能就这么算了。”  
启介刚想问点什么，却只见凉介拿了一小块巧克力含在嘴里，脖子后被大手覆上，低沉的话语在耳边回响，“要给你点惩罚才行…”凉介没给他犹豫的机会，封住了唇。巧克力甜腻的口感扑面而来，混着属于凉介的味道慢慢侵袭了口腔，明明是他在上面，凉介自下而上的压迫感却让启介不得不被动承受着。混着津液和融化的糖浆被悉数咽下，来不及吞咽的顺着嘴角溢出，“慢点……唔……”凉介的舌头紧紧缠着不放，仿佛要吞了他一般，来回在嘴里翻动着，呼吸声越来越急促，凉介听在耳朵里，这小子，教了他那么多次还是不会。恋恋不舍地松开嘴，牵出的银丝和启介被吻的通红的嘴唇又勾起了欺负他的欲望。  
凉介的办公桌很大，他一手勾着启介的腰轻轻揉着，一边把摊开在桌上的文件大致理了下，挪到旁边。偏头蹭了蹭还窝在怀里没回过神的启介，启介看见凉介一脸得意的坏笑，紧接着下一秒臀就被人托起，一下坐在了办公桌上。  
“跟我还害羞，嗯？怕我把你在这办了？”凉介欺身上前，逮着启介的脖子轻柔的吻着。  
“唔…干嘛用这种姿势…”虽说并不是第一次和凉介在外面亲昵，但是坐在办公桌上还是头一回，更何况他亲爱的大哥总是一边压迫着上前一边搂紧自己的腰，打着暖气的室内已经让他耐不住热，再这般蹭弄，隔着衣物都能感受到皮肤再不断升温。  
“衣服脱了，启介。”在凉介的要求下乖乖把套头衫脱了，身体诚实地泛着一层薄薄的红色，凉介眉宇里的笑意更深了。  
“真可爱…”被凉介夸奖的启介一点也高兴不起来，凉介总是嘴上说着讨好的话，手下却一点也不留情。顺着胸前肌肉的纹理来回摸着，就是不去触碰那关键的部分，此刻却已顺着身体的本能挺立在空气中。他扭着腰抗议，环在腰间的手却毫不客气地捏了捏，他便顺从地软下了腰。  
“你那点程度，我还是知道的。”凉介见他脸上一副难耐的表情，一手揽上背脊将启介托向自己，从下而上的眼神充满着挑衅意味。口腔柔软地包裹住乳尖，顺着圈打转，来回几次后轻轻用舌尖戳了戳，满意的听见启介一声低呼。  
“启介真敏感，那这样呢。”右手放开他的腰，指腹蹭上另一边的小可爱，微长的指甲一点一点的刮挠着，启介再也忍不住这样的挑逗，轻微的呻吟从咬着牙的口中漏出。  
“嗯…アニキ…别这…样…停下…”不停乱动的腰让凉介皱了皱眉，他暂时放开一边，继续框着身下的人不让他乱动，启介双腿分开，隔着裤子感受到凉介抵上来的热度，胸前的皮肤变得更红了。凉介转头含住右边的乳尖，略微加重了吸吮的力度，牙齿和舌头并用，启介哪耐的住这样的刺激，拦不住的呢喃声围绕在耳边。  
“我还没吃午饭呢，启介得喂饱我才行。”  
“唔嗯…アニキ……”胸口被撩拨得发烫不已，下身也难耐不堪。探出手抖着抽松了腰间的皮带，不当心触碰到凉介抵着的下身，不可忽视的温度让他一个激灵缩回了手。低下头发现早已看穿一切的凉介用同样炽热的目光看着他，身体不由得又软了下来，启介最受不了凉介这样，一句话不说得望着他，下一秒就会沉浸在那该死的温柔下。  
“嗯…アニキ…下面难受的很…你…帮我…”绯红的脸靠上肩头，启介带着颤的清亮声音在耳边勾引着他。给还是不给？凉介难得有忍耐力地思考着这个问题。  
“想我怎么帮你，嗯？”低沉的嗓音在耳边回答他，启介熬不住，可他知道他大哥这又是在故意逗他，他又拉不下这个脸，索性拉上对面人的手就往身下去，红着脸探着舌头吻上了凉介。  
凉介虽然总喜欢时不时调戏下启介，但是启介总是会追着身体的本能给出答案。一边享受着柔软的舌头讨好似的在嘴里舔着，间断的呻吟恰到好处地刺激着二人的欲望。凉介伸手解开启介下身的束缚，迫不及待的硬挺钻入柔软的掌心，他一下没一下地揉搓着，舒服的感觉让启介情不自禁搂紧了凉介。  
“哈…アニキ…快点…”想着他已经快一天多没做了，敏感的身体应该也撑不了太久才是。凉介接回主动权，舌头缠上启介的柔软不让他逃走，一边托住后脑勺不让他后退。两唇的接触发出情色的水渍声，启介很喜欢凉介吻他，所以一逮着机会就会蹭上来。那种好似要把自己揉进身体的感觉，真真切切地感受着来自对方强烈的情感，又能恰到好处地撩拨起身体的欲望，怎么尝都不够。  
“舒服吗。”凉介舔上启介的耳垂，怀里的人哼哼了两声表示默认了。下身的手也没闲着，指腹微微的薄茧不断蹭着柱身，灵活的指尖在顶端有一下没一下的刺激着，不断溢出的透明液体表明启介很享受着他的服务，贴在脖颈边不断吹吐着热气，撩拨地他自己也跟着燥热了起来。“呜嗯…アニキ…哈……”凉介的手转移到硬挺下方的囊袋上包裹着，用掌心灵巧地揉捏，启介全身颤抖，手紧紧地拽着他的衬衫下摆。“别…别玩………受不了…嗯哈…”启介只觉下身传来一波又一波快感，他抬头望着凉介，水汽湿润了眼眶，一副可爱地想让人欺负的表情，凉介眼神一暗，手上的动作略微加快，听着那清亮颤抖的声音在耳边断断续续地呻吟着，疏得手里一紧，手心传来湿润的感觉，启介瘫在自己胸口微微喘着气。  
“大哥就喜欢欺负我…”  
凉介宠溺地笑笑“欺负不够啊，对你怎么样都不够。”启介在胸口缓了缓，刚想说什么，办公室大门不合时宜地响起了敲门声。  
“院长您在吗，我是井上。”  
启介倒是不紧张，毕竟这里是凉介的地盘，他相信大哥肯定不会把他给供出去。倒是凉介难得眉头紧皱，上班时间本就不该纵容启介的无理取闹，虽然他自己也没能耐得住，但是低头看了看衣衫不整，还红着脸的自家宝贝，说什么也不能给外人见了。沙发后面是躲不得了，这里又没有第二个房间给他躲藏。  
“你说，怎么把你安置了，嗯？”鼻尖蹭上启介的脸，一边心疼一边迅速转动脑子思考着。  
启介也是个直脑筋的主，环顾一圈发现没地方，索性从桌上下来，猫着腰硬是把自己塞进了凉介的办公桌底下。虽说对他来说有点挤，但只要来人不往桌子这边靠，是没法发现他的。微微露了半个毛绒绒的脑袋，留给凉介一个得逞的坏笑。  
“就这样吧，反正应该一会就好了。”凉介无奈地用手蹭了蹭他的脸，暂且就同意了他这个做法，一边把自己的衣服收拾整齐了，一边拿过边上一叠文件。  
“进来吧。”

小助理井上抱着一堆东西进了门，并没有察觉到任何异常。一贯优雅的院长大人一手撑着头，一边认真地审阅着桌上的文件，至少在他眼里是这样的。  
“院长，这是今天行政部发的平安夜苹果，员工一人一个，我给您带上来了。”凉介抬头，眼瞧着那人拿着苹果就往自己桌边走来，立马沉了口气说道：  
“放沙发桌那吧，这边文件多。”  
“啊，哦好的。”好不容易想法子暂且支开了，凉介望见敬业的小助理抱着的一沓文件，心中有不好的预感。  
“马上年末了，下面各个部门整理了初版的年终总结，财务部门提交的预算……”  
凉介是能一心多用的人，听些报告还是不成问题的，但是前提是平常冷静的他。启介整个人蜷着，被框在白色的西裤之间，脖子有些酸疼的他索性就不留痕迹地枕在凉介的大腿上。正经坐着的人微微变换了下神情，启介在办公桌下抬头悄咪咪望着他，一只手悄然垂下，索性就把玩着柔软的发丝。  
刚射过的身体还有些没从情欲中恢复，凉介一下每一下触碰都仿佛羽毛一般轻柔，大腿根附近不可忽视的热源提醒着启介此刻难耐的并不只有他而已。他在心里偷笑，一边努力不发出声音，一边略微调整了下姿势，找了个腰部稍微放松的角度，下巴再度凑近，灼热的气息喷在下腹部，这回纵使再沉稳如凉介，也咽不下这口气了。  
“井上。”  
“……消防安全的问题也已经都反应过了……唉，院长？”认真汇报的小助理很难得得被凉介打断了，抬头看见凉介一手撑着头，眉宇紧簇着。  
“院长您…不舒服吗？”  
凉介暂时没有回答他这个问题，隐忍的眼神看了看窝在腿间的罪魁祸首，一副慵懒悠闲的样子，看见凉介难得的神情，他再度得寸进尺，脸颊靠上鼓起的白色西装布料，来回蹭着，引得凉介身体一怔。

看来不管教不行了。

就在启介下意识想要用牙齿把裤链拉开的时候，微张的嘴还没来的及反应，凉介玩弄着头发的手指疏地就伸了进来，好在他还是记着之前的叮嘱，勉强没有发出任何能被房间里人听见的声音。

唔，大哥这是干嘛啊。

“下午帮我请个假，会我不去开了。”他听见上方传来自家大哥的声音，淡定地听不出一丝波澜。而在自己口腔里的手指却搅地毫不留情，指腹蹭着牙根，里里外外挑逗了个遍，口水顺着微张的嘴角溢出，想要挣脱却无路可退，只得被动地接受调戏。“前两天手术太累了，下午我要休息。”  
“行，我知道了。”  
凉介用余光看着办公桌底下的美景，又忍了忍，启介觉得近在咫尺的欲望又明显了几分，绯红色染上耳根，耷拉着眉头跟凉介使眼色，凉介却不为所动，继续跟对面的人吩咐着。  
“一会下去了，不要让任何人来这层楼了。”  
启介心里咯噔一下，大哥什么意思，是要把自己吃干抹净吗。  
“嗯，了解了解。院长您的休息习惯我还是知道的。”井上收拾着报告地差不多的文件，起身准备离开。  
凉介往椅背上靠了靠，表情不知是舒服还是难耐，只是伸在启介嘴里的手却未曾停歇，灵活的手指沾上津液，勾勒着自家弟弟好看的脸庞，启介从下方却清楚地看见了凉介眼里带着火光的笑意。  
“那我先下去了，院长您休息。”  
“嗯。”

办公室的门结实地关上的瞬间，凉介抽出了手指。短暂的呻吟漏出了口中，启介红着眼睛望向凉介，脸上稀拉的渍印泛着水光。他软着腿从桌底站起，还没扶稳，就一把被凉介托着又抱上了桌子。  
“玩的开心吗，启介。”被凉介欺身上前狠狠压住，手毫不留情地从屁股一路摸到了大腿根。  
“明明玩的是大哥才对…”启介撅着嘴控诉。  
“裤子脱了。”  
凉介一边说着直白的话，一边把身后的窗帘拉上了，室内只剩下天花板投射灯的微弱光线。昏暗的室内，彼此靠近的二人，启介只觉大哥的眼睛就像在黑暗中瞄准猎物的猛兽一般，墨绿色摇曳在眼前。腿被那人抬起，悄无声息地褪下外裤，凉介的手指轻车熟路地探入后方的紧闭之中，怀里的人略微颤抖着抓住了肩膀，纵使再怎么忍耐，身体的反应是最诚实的，下方不断传来的水渍声表明启介已经做好了准备。  
“哈……别用手…去沙发上…”坐在办公桌上的姿势让启介羞愧不已。  
“躲在下面的时候，后面就已经有感觉了对不对，嗯？”  
传来的话语蛊惑人心，被抱着的身体又软了软。凉介脱去外套，解开衬衫的扣子，打横抱起启介往沙发走去。  
揪着手臂的启介靠在凉介有力的臂弯下，在昏暗的光线下些许隐去了脸上的红色，近在咫尺的耳根却躲不过凉介的眼睛，他的笑意更深了。低下头咬上耳垂，明显过高的温度表明他现在正敏感着，上衣早已被启介自己乖乖脱掉，肌肤相触感受到的舒适体温让启介哼哼出了声。  
哪里都不能放过呢，凉介心里想着。俯下身托起后脑勺，舌头再度侵略进口腔，刚才在桌底玩弄的场景还历历在目，是该说启介太会勾引自己呢，还是他的死穴都被他一一掌握呢。手在结实紧致的腰上来回揉着，凉介知道看似有力的启介实际做起来却软的出奇，所以每次凉介都是不紧不慢地做足前戏，只为让两个人都能得到满足。  
“嗯……痒的很…唔…”刚逃脱的嘴唇漏出了声，又被凉介毫不留情地啃了回去，辗转吸吮着，发出靡靡的声音。不断扭捏着的腰渐渐放松，酥酥麻麻的感觉从尾椎骨处蔓延至全身。启介再无力环着凉介，只能堪堪挂在脖颈上。  
“アニキ……”终于被放过的口中脱出又轻又颤的呼喊，在凉介耳边低低呢喃着，似求饶，又似邀请。凉介手探入刚才开发到一半的后穴，内里已经很好的湿润过了，只留下窄小的开口处仍紧绷不已。凉介转将手指抽出大部分，在穴口附近不断按压着，启介弓起背，难以忍受的触感令他抬起来了腰，凉介很适时地在腰下垫了个靠垫，一手拉起脚踝搁在沙发肩上。下体完完整整大开在凉介面前，启介此时本就脸皮薄，胸口的皮肤在昏暗的光下隐约泛着红。凉介温柔地开口：“别紧张，放松。”  
不知是不是习惯了在家做这种事，在外面被凉介折腾成这样还是头一回，后穴附近已经被凉介按压地软了许多，看着进入应该不会太困难。启介用手臂遮着眼，凉介却压上前移开了手。虽然此刻脸上的表情不能完全看清，但是两个人彼此吐出的呼吸昭示着此刻的情欲。腰因为垫子的缘故稍微缓解了不适，启介呼气混乱，感受到凉介把他另一条腿弯曲，“不会弄疼我的小可爱的。”都这个时候了凉介还说这种没羞没躁的话，启介一时恼羞，却感到火热硬挺的东西触上穴口。凉介不紧不慢地蹭入着，好似一点一点消耗掉启介的耐心一般，“哈……唔嗯…疼…”凉介皱眉，自己已经是很克制了，只怪启介后面太过紧致，好在已经充分湿润过，当最为粗的一部分进入之后，他抱着启介缓冲着让他适应。  
“你啊，不会是因为在我办公室，太紧张了吧，嗯？咬的这么紧。”一边温柔地啄着启介有些湿润的眼角，一边哄着。  
“呜……”身体被一部分异物所侵入，深处的肠道却仿佛在叫嚣着迫切需要被填满，“アニキ……进来……”凉介再三确认自己没听错，明明疼的也是他，却又迫不及待地想要他。眼神沉了三分，俯下身凑在耳边轻轻说道“不怕疼了？”昏暗中，凉介看见近在咫尺的脸庞，清澈的眼神一如坚定地看着他，“嗯…”短促的回答被淹没在主动凑上的吻中，好似为了化解接下来的疼痛，启介索性就把自己完全陷入凉介的气息中。抱着他的人下身继续顶入，沉默的吃痛声和呜咽声，启介只觉整个人好似一点一点被填满，最终整根没入，凉介放开他让他换口气。  
“哈……呼……”凉介手摸上启介的脸。  
“好点了吗？”  
“我又不是…小姑娘…这么胆小干嘛…”启介还有力气跟他辩嘴，看来是适应了。  
凉介笑笑，“你不心疼我心疼呀。”  
“还不是大哥太……”  
“嗯？什么”  
启介的蚊子叫怕是只有凑在耳边才能听见，但是凉介毕竟是凉介，心里还是有数的。下身故意动了一下，耍小聪明的家伙就呜呜地呻吟了出来，“大……哈…别这样啊…”  
环起启介的肩膀，体内的火热开始有规律地动了起来，凉介嘴上说着是温柔的，做起来却一点也不留情。敏感点被摸透的启介在他眼里，不过是个任他宰割的猎物。一开始的每一下就都恰到好处地撞在敏感的软肉上，压抑的低吟变成了拔高的叫声，一上来就被折腾成断了线的风筝般，下身仿佛火烧一般散发着热量，环在凉介背上的手不知因为是疼痛还是快感，留下了几道红痕。  
“舒服吗。”看着身下只顾着喘气，半句话都说不上的启介，凉介笑了。一边把他的腿一边抬起搁在肩上，这样的姿势更方便进出。两人的下身早已湿润不堪，他在启介体内碾过深处的敏感点，下身的人不出意外地吐露出了诱人的呻吟。侧头在大腿根或深或浅地留下印记，深红色染上白皙的内侧，酥痒的触感配合体内的冲撞，启介连气都来不及喘，就又被一波波快感所折服。  
“哈……凉介……好舒服……”宛如罂粟一般上了瘾，身体给出了诚实的反应，随着他每一下的挺进，启介都会压着腰配合他。凉介知道这小子定是爽到了极致，才会这般坦诚，这也是他爱不释手的原因，启介只要上了头，一切便会顺着自我感觉而行动。凉介不禁在内心苦笑，都这种时候自己还能理智地想这些。  
“舒服就喊出来，这里没人听得见。”欺身凑近耳朵，互相紧贴的胸口附着汗水，摩擦着。启介听见凉介在耳边徐徐地勾引着他，身体现在敏感至极，体内带来的冲动和快感让他已经没有多余的思想去考虑别的，看见凑在跟前的凉介，汗湿的发丝在眼前晃动，他一边撩过，一边凑上嘴角索求着吻。在熟悉不过的味道侵入口腔，启介就跟讨糖吃的小孩一般，一点一点地品尝着甜蜜。  
磨合过后的体内湿软无比，肠壁一点点包裹吸吮着体内的巨物，比以往来的更为紧致的感觉让凉介停不下欺负身下人的冲动。腾出的手握上启介又硬挺起来的柱身，来回揉搓，清亮的叫声不断传来，诱导着体内不断抽送的火热，三番五次被顶弄地内壁传来酥麻的感觉，不由自主地收紧，缴的凉介一身汗。  
“放松启介。”  
“嗯哈……我没有……呜……”早已被情欲淹没的启介根本没法控制自己，凉介看透了他，下身微微抽出大部分，瞬间空虚的体内让启介倒吸一口气，微微哑着嗓子跟凉介撒起了娇，“别…アニキ…给我啊……”  
“是要还是不要啊。”凉介控制着下身刚好没入半根的幅度，不前不后地蹭着。  
“要……凉介……我要你…进来…”不知哪里来的力气，许是躺着勉强休息够了，凉介一个不留神松开了握着的脚踝，启介二话不说撑起腰，巨大的压力让凉介措手不及，转眼间启介就换了姿势，骑上了他的大腿。本没入一半的阴茎立马被吃了个满，滑腻的体液没有让两个人两个人感到疼痛反而被爽到，绵长的叫喊声深入人心，启介眼眶划过的生理泪水在昏暗中熠熠生辉，口中不断叫喊着凉介的名字。  
“我真是…小看你了啊启介。”被激发起的本能让凉介勒紧了启介的腰，还没等他发话，下身被抬起后狠狠地下压，同时挺送着腰，一下碾上最深处的冠头刺激地启介差点失了神。这样来回几下，除开酸胀的腰，启介倒也已经适应。凉介的大手不停地揉搓着臀部的软肉，淫靡的水声不断，抽松一刻也不停，扬起的颈部线条勾引地凉介凑近啃噬，种下一片红色。  
“凉介……哈……要…要去……”这样的刺激凉介深知启介受不了多久，探回下身的手沾满了溢出的透明黏液，埋在体内的硬挺也即将到达顶峰，凉介摸上启介的后颈，低沉的声音不断喃喃道：“等我一起…启介。”  
全身重量都靠凉介的手勉强托着，在他耳边哭喊着哼哼，凉介加快了身下的动作，快要冲破防线的快感不断攀升，启介只觉后穴要熔化一般，在最后一下狠狠送入深处的撞击后，凉介闷哼着释放在火热的内部，不断收缩的内壁表明启介也一样高潮了，叫声被他柔情地融化在拥吻的嘴里，舌头舔上嘴唇安抚着怀中已经精疲力尽的启介，背靠着沙发，两个人就这样互相拥抱着许久。

这一下午凉介都陪着启介，这层楼还有另一个休息室，难得配备了浴室，得以让启介好好清理一番。待两人休息够，窗帘拉开已是夕阳余晖，凉介宠溺地揽着启介笑笑。  
“回家。”

————————————————  
小助理送来的苹果最终还是被启介悄摸着带回了家。启介在厨房门口耐心地看着凉介一片片削成小兔子的模样，最后熬不住，径自拎起一小块塞在嘴里。  
“这么可爱你也忍心这么快吃了它。”凉介环着启介坐在沙发前，电视里放着平安夜的节目。  
“我这么可爱，你不也忍心在办公室吃了我。”撅着嘴的启介转过头撒着娇，凉介没好气地笑笑，在他嘴里嚼完苹果后，勾着下巴狠狠啵了一口，声音响地瞬间又让启介红了脸。  
“可爱才想吃啊，不是么？”  
“平安夜快乐，启介。”


End file.
